This invention relates to archery bow sights, and more particularly to elevation adjustment mechanism by which to effect coarse and fine vertical adjustment of an archery bow sight relative to the bow.
An example of the prior art is my U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,217 which issued Dec. 17, 1974 and is entitled "Elevation Adjustment Mechanism for Archery Bow Sights" and is directed to a sight-mounting carriage and a separate latch mechanism which requires additional parts and is somewhat more complex and costly in construction, cumbersome to manipulate and is subject to looseness or play and becoming bent or otherwise damaged.